Not Just Partners?
by KristinLeAnn252
Summary: Sequel to "Partners" After solving the case of Allison Garner and how they feel about each other, will Booth and Brennan finally take the plunge? Or will something, or someone, get in their way?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: I'm taking donations to go to Fox and ask to buy Bones – who wants in? ;) Then I can say – yes I do own it! But until then, it's only a dream...

_Authors Note_: This is a sequel to the last story I wrote, "Partners" If you haven't read that, you need to do that first! Also, the last story took place fairly soon after "Santa in the Slush" which was a couple of seasons ago. However, the way I planned this story, it has to continue from where the last one left off. So, saying that, this Bones world is going to be very different from the Bones world as of Season 5. I'm highly motivated by reviews, so get reviewing :) Ps: Sorry it's so short, it's 5am and I haven't slept and I had this in my head and was afraid I'd forget it before I woke up.

**Chapter One: **

She had just finished zipping up her new black strapless dress that her best friend made her purchase a few hours prior, just for this occasion. Although she didn't see any reason why her wardrobe choices had any effect on the outcome of the night's proceedings, she had to admit, the dress was breathtaking. The design was that of a simple little black dress and it hugged her curves in all the right places. Bringing attention to her waist below the corset style bodice was a deep red ribbon, tied in a bow in the back. It was not quite knee length and with her red patent leather pumps, it appeared even shorter. As she examined herself in the mirror, she had to admit how visually appealing the outfit was. She sat down in front of her mirror to put the finishing touches on her makeup. As she lined her soft blue eyes with navy eyeliner and black mascara, she heard her doorbell ring. He was just on time, naturally. She would expect no less of this man, or any man since she would not accept tardiness in her dates. Being a best selling author and a very successful and intelligent forensic anthropologist, she felt if a man is late, he simply is not worth her valuable time. The man at the door rang the doorbell again and she took a deep breath to prepare herself as she stood up and examined her entire look one last time before walking to the door.

She opened the door to find an incredibly handsome man standing in front of her. "Hey Booth," she greeted him.

"Hey Bones," he replied, giving her a smile that was familiar, and yet new. "You look beautiful, are you ready to go?"

"Thanks Booth, you are quite adequate and pleasing to the oculi. And yes, I am ready to go." She grabs her black patent clutch and follows Booth's lead. Getting into the car, Booth thinks of something. "Hey Bones, what is an oculi anyhow?"

"Eye," she answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She liked teaching Booth new things though. Over the past few years, he had taught her so much about life and love. There, she admitted it. Smiling, she looked at Booth, who caught her glance and gave her a reciprocated one.

"Bones?"

"Yeah Booth?"

"I'm really glad we're doing this."

"Booth?"

"Yeah?

"I'm really glad as well."

They exchanged a glace that spoke so much more than words could even begin to say before pulling in front of their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: I'm taking donations to go to Fox and ask to buy Bones – who wants in? ;) Then I can say – yes I do own it! But until then, it's only a dream...

_Authors Note_: I'm working on getting a chapter guide together so I know exactly how many chapters there will be and the content of each one. So far I've planned for nine and so there will be at least ten to twelve, I'm guessing. Also, my first chapter was really short but I'm going to try to make each one longer.

**Chapter Two:**

Booth pulled into a parking space in front of Des Fleurs, a french restaurant just outside of Georgetown he had been dying to go to for months now. It wouldn't ordinarily be somewhere he would take a woman for their first date, being as how expensive and fancy it was, but he wanted the best for Temperance. Apparently he had been in his own world because he was suddenly brought back to the real world when he heard her seat belt unbuckle and the door unlock. "No, no, no, Bones, you stay right there, chivalry is not dead, I'm getting your door.".

"Booth, I am more than capable of opening my own door. It's really no trouble at all."

"I know it isn't Bones, but just let me do the gentlemanly thing, just tonight, okay?"

"Okay Booth, I'll allow you to be my knight in standard issue FBI shining armor for tonight only."

"Got it Bones," he answered as he opened his own door, laughing, as he walked around the car to open her door as discussed.

"Thank you, kind sir," Brennan said, smiling at Booth as he held out his hand to assist her out of the FBI issued SUV.

It surprised and pleased Booth that even while walking into the restaurant, she didn't let go of his hand. This just felt right to him. He could definitely get used to this.

"Booth, party of two," he instructed the hostess as they walked inside.

"Right this way"

Still hand in hand, Booth and Brennan followed the hostess, Emily, to a table near the back of the restaurant with a deep red, velvet tablecloth and a single candle placed in the center.

"May I offer you a bottle of our finest red wine?"

"Yes please," Booth answered as he pulled out a chair for Brennan, and then himself, sitting down.

"This restaurant is exquisitely decorated Booth. I can see that you put a lot of thought into this and I appreciate it. Just in case I didn't get to tell you that later, I wanted you to know."

Booth gave his finest charm smile, the one he saved for Bones in times like these and looked around the restaurant. It really was stunning. The outside was fabulous, with white brick and stone, but the inside looked like the interior of a castle. It had huge 16' ceilings with scalloped molding and paintings worthy of Van Gogh and Michelangelo when he painted the Sistine Chapel. Yes, that is what the ceiling reminded him of. The floors were all marble, as were the tables. The chairs appeared to be Chippendale, as far as he knew, as little as that was about furniture. Now that he looked around at all this obviously very, very expensive décor, perhaps he should have looked at a menu before booking a reservation. However, looking at Bones' glowing complexion and smile plastered on her face, he knew he would be willing to work overtime for an entire month to pay for this date if he had to.

By the time Emily returned with their red wine, Brennan and Booth had decided on what they were both going to eat. They decided to share a sampler plate of French Cuisine. Brennan agreed because of the high cost, yes, she felt particularly bad about having Booth go into debt over their first date when she could easily pay for it several times over (although she knew he would never let her) and also because she was certain he would eat off her plate as he always does whenever they are at a restaurant. While they waited for their food to come, they talked about everything they could, except for work. Booth made it clear that their dates were for them only, and therefore, work was not a part of them. When they were out, they were Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth, not an FBI agent and a Forensic Anthropologist.

As they ate, Brennan thought about how easy it was being here with Booth. She felt more comfortable with him than she felt with anyone else she knew, and that included all of her ex boyfriends, yes, even Sully. They ate in pure silence, just appreciating their surroundings and being with one another with the exception of the occasional "mmmm" and "this food is delicious!"

"Would you two like to order one of our finest desserts to finish your meal?" Emily returned asking at the end of their meal.

Brennan exchanged a look with Booth, who smiled and nodded, giving her approval to order whatever she liked. "Two orders of chocolate crepes would be delightful."

Emily nodded as she wrote their order in her notebook before walking away. Booth looked at Brennan and began grinning like a possum. "What?" she inquired.

"Nothing, you are just constantly surprising me."

"Well Booth, I am a surprising woman, you know."

"I do know. I know how you constantly surprise me and impress me. Every moment I'm with you, my life gets better." He reaches across the table for her hand, bringing it to his lips and planting a light kiss on her hand before intertwining their hands in the center of the table and continues, "You are an incredibly beautiful, intelligent, one of a kind woman and I just want you to know that you hold a special place in my heart."

Unsure of how any words she could think of could compete with that poetry he just said to her, Brennan did something she knew would assure Booth of her feelings for him. She took her other hand in his and squeezed softly as she stood slightly and leaned over the table. Booth, finally getting the picture, reciprocates her actions as she continues to slowly lean forward until she closes the space between them and kisses him sweetly and then pulls away, smiling, and sits back down.

With perfect time, as if she was waiting for them to finish their intimate moment first, Emily walks up with their orders of chocolate crepes. In all honesty, Emily had seen hundreds of couples come into this restaurant on their first, second, third, even thirtieth dates and never had she seen one so in sync and perfect for each other as this one.

As she placed the crepes on the table, a loud bang came from the front of the restaurant, and then another.

"What the hell was that?" Booth questioned, as he and Brennan stand up. As they reach the front of the restaurant, Booth sees shattered glass and people running frantically around the restaurant. More shots begin to go off and Booth deduces by the absence of a visible shooter that the shots are coming from a sniper outside. He pulls out his badge and tells Bones to alert the staff and instruct them to evacuate the premises. As she follows his directions, he gains everyone's attention, and works on getting all the civilians out of the restaurant in an orderly fashion, and without anyone getting shot.

Ten minutes later, everyone was evacuated out of the building and no more shots had been fired. When Bones came back up front, they left together. Just as Booth opens the passenger door for Brennan, they hear the sound of an explosion behind them and look around the find the restaurant had just been blown up.

Needless to say, Booth was pissed at whoever ruined his perfect first date with his partner/best friend/love of his life.


End file.
